Typical athletic or sports bras are designed to restrict the movement of breast tissue related to high-impact exercise by uniformly compressing the breast tissue to the wearer's chest. While the uniform compression effected by a typical athletic or sports bra may provide adequate movement management of the breast tissue, this compression can also be uncomfortable for the wearer because it does not effectively distribute the pressure around the wearer's torso. This discomfort is typically experienced around the wearer's back and shoulders. A typical athletic or sports bra completely captures and compresses the wearer's breast tissue to the wearer's chest, and is not designed to account for any specific movement or acceleration direction of the breast tissue resulting from the wearer's activity. By failing to provide precise management of the breast tissue, and failing to distribute pressure in more comfortable fashion, a typical athletic or sports bra does not effectively maximize the balance between maintaining the comfort of the wearer and managing movement of the wearer's breast tissue.
There exists a need for an undergarment that provides more precise management of the acceleration and movement of breast tissue during high-impact exercise, while distributing pressure in a way that is more comfortable for the wearer of the undergarment.